Untitled
by mywordshurt
Summary: Tensions rise when Rachel asks a question about love and hate. Faberry, slight implied Brittana. K-plus. First Glee/Faberry fanfic! Oneshot.


**Title: **Untitled

**Rating: **K-plus for minor language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. But wouldn't it rule if I did? I'd totally make FaBerry real.

**Pairing: **Faberry, slight implied Brittana.

**A/N: **My first Glee and Faberry fanfic. Please review!

**Summary: **Tensions rise when Rachel asks a question about love and hate.

* * *

"I don't even like fishing…" Brittany had mumbled in Rachel's basement at the suggestion of playing 'go fish' instead of strip poker (something Puck had desired). Had it not been for Rachel's lack of knowledge of how to play poker and Quinn's self-esteem issues (ever since the baby), strip poker would have been the game, but instead the seven teenagers were gathered round a circular table playing 'go fish'.

"This blows." Puck had said blandly as he picked up a card from the center of the table.

"Maybe if we involve ourselves in an interesting conversation this won't seem as bad." Rachel felt bad about preventing the rest of her glee clubbers from enjoying themselves this Saturday night.

"Like that'll happen, Brittany can actually count to the average IQ here." Santana quipped.

"I can only count to ten…"

"I hope my point is seen."

"I can't see it." Brittany murmured.

"I have an icebreaker," Rachel said, when Finn interrupted her.

"A what?"

"Icebreaker. A question or statement that would be a catalyst for a seminar."

Rachel was met with blank stares from everyone but Quinn and Artie.

"Something to state a conversation,"

"Ohh!"

"Anyway; how can two people who were once in love with each other suddenly hate each other?" everyone looked up at Rachel. Surprise was pasted plain as day on each face. Most of her classmates were expecting a question like 'do you think Barbara Streisand was too old in _Yentl_?', but instead they were met in something they never really thought about (not that they thought about _Yentl._)

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Quinn grumbled, not even bothering to look up. She regretted saying what she said, because in truth she didn't know.

"No, not really," Artie said.

"I think its cause we're all dumbasses." Finn said. Brittany frowned.

"That's not much of an answer." Rachel complained.

"Once again, IQ of monkeys." Santana snapped.

"Well what's your answer?" Quinn remarked.

"I don't know. I never said I did. You on the other hand, Q, you said it was obvious. You must know." Quinn opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Luckily, Rachel was an acute listener.

"She never said it was obvious. She said 'isn't it obvious', meaning she assumed _someone _knew."

"Well she assumed wrong."

"And when you assume you make an ass out of you and me." Quinn sighed. Secretly, she was thanking Rachel over and over.

Brittany turned to Artie, "How do you do that?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "You guys are so dumb."

Finn turned to Puck, "Well, we haven't heard anything from you yet. How about you shed some light onto us."

Puck smiled. "Don't mind if I do." Puck put his cards down and leaned back in his chair.

"Don't lean back on that!" Rachel shrieked, concerned for the safety of her chair.

Puck deadpanned and return to an adequate position for the chair. "Anyway. When we're in a relationship, we're blinded by love. Which is why when you are only having sex with someone,"

"Like me and Santana were."

"you can see that they are total bitches. Or whatever. When you're in a loving relationship you try to only see the good, so when you break up with someone you think back and are like 'what the hell did I see in them?'"

Things went quiet as the group mulled over Puck's brilliant answer. Glances were exchanged between everyone, looking back at everyone they had been intimate with. Sadly, Artie only looked at Brittany. And Brittany had only looked at Santana, who saved Brittany for last. And when the two looked at each other, Brittany saw Santana's eyes turned red from unshed tears.

"Santana? Are you crying?" Puck was the only one who had the balls to ask.

"No, my allergies are acting up. It's really dusty down here."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "I dust down here every week."

"Well, maybe you should dust down here more often, man-hands!" Santana shouted.

Unexpected things came next. "Don't yell at her because you can't handle your own feelings!" everyone turned to Quinn, who hadn't raised her voice above a mouse's the entire night.

"I can't handle my own feelings? You've jumped back and forth between all the guys in here besides Artie. You were with Finn, but then went with Puck cause he was the dad, but then got with Sam, and then cheated on him with Finn."

Had Rachel not been so shocked, she would have defended Quinn.

"Santana." Brittany said, on the opposite side of the table as the Latina. Santana looked at Brittany with hurt eyes.

"What?" Santana growled through clenched teeth.

"We should talk upstairs." Santana got up and marched upstairs. Brittany followed her, along with the eyes of everyone else.

"If you guys catch any fish, tell me." She called to them. Puck snorted at the blond cheerleader's stupidity. Quinn turned back to the rest of her 'friends', only to catch Rachel staring at her. Rachel's eyes darted to her cards.

"I think the game's over…" Artie said solemnly. Everyone agreed with him. They gathered all the cards together, only to discover Brittany had two pairs. However, due to her intelligence level, she assumed they not only had to be the same emblem, but the same color. Poor girl.

Rachel shoved the cards back into the box they belonged in and put them on the table.

"What do we do now?" Finn asked.

"We could watch a movie."

Quinn sighed, "Do you have anything that isn't a musical?"

Rachel opened her mouth to say 'The Way We Were', but before she could, Quinn added the clause "Or with Barbara Streisand." Rachel closed her mouth and remained quiet.

"Well," Puck said, standing up, "not that this isn't fun, but I'm gonna go see if I can catch Brittany and Santana making out."

"I'm going with you. She's my girlfriend." Artie demanded, and Puck obviously complied. They rather obnoxiously made their way up the stairs, but they attempted to do so quietly.

Now it was just Finn, Rachel and Quinn in the basement. Awkward.

"Finn?" Rachel said. Finn looked at her, expectantly. "Why didn't you go with Noah and Artie?"

Finn shrugged, returning his vision to the table.

"Don't you wanna go?" Quinn asked, a tad confused.

"Eh, Santana scares me."

As if on cue, they heard Santana yell, and a subsequent amount of stomping come from upstairs. For some reason, Rachel didn't do anything, which Finn wasn't intelligent enough to note upon, but Quinn noticed. She didn't comment, however.

Finally Finn said he had to go the bathroom, and Rachel and Quinn both thanked God privately; neither were aware that the other was doing so.

Once Finn was out of hearing range, both Rachel and Quinn looked at each other and said: "Why did you stick up for me before?"

The two remained quiet as they waited for the other to answer, which Rachel realized was becoming a tad too long, especially if they were to finish the conversation before Finn returned.

"You seemed upset."

"But I'm a bitch to you…"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't care."

Quinn looked at Rachel, her heart pounding against her chest, her eyes starting to water. She hated how nice Rachel could be. She hated how nice Rachel _is_. Rachel was never _mean_, simply honest. Quinn stood up, and walked over to the seat next to Rachel, where Artie had been sitting. Rachel looked upon her with curiosity, unsure of what would happen next.

"Rachel, do you think…" Quinn looked down at her interlocked hands.

"Quinn, whatever you're gonna ask, just ask. Unless it's about what's going on upstairs at the moment, I'll try to answer you to the best of my ability."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at how confident yet quirky Berry was. "I don't know how to say this." Quinn looked up at Rachel, in complete awe at how beautiful she wished Rachel wasn't. "Are you comfortable with yourself? With your looks?"

"Well," Rachel began, and despite the fact that Quinn _should _be worried about Rachel going on a rant, Quinn was _actually _worried that Finn would return, "I sometimes wish I had a different nose, and being a bit taller would be nice. But I have a beautiful, strong singing voice and that's because I look how I look, so, yes. I am comfortable with my looks."

Quinn's mouth had fallen slightly ajar at how easily and instantaneously Rachel was able to answer a question that Quinn would have to take a while to think about.

"Quinn, you know you can talk to me." Quinn quickly shut her mouth and looked down. In her house, she wasn't allowed to be self-conscious; everything had to be perfect. _Everything_. Which is why she was kicked out when she got pregnant. Because she wasn't damn _perfect_.

"I've never talked to anyone about anything like this." Rachel could hear the distress in Quinn's voice. "No one let's me." She looked up at Rachel, tears flowing like mud. "I feel so fat and ugly. No one looks up to me anymore. I can't fit into some of my old clothes from before I got pregnant. And guys - don't stare at me anymore." Quinn felt selfish. "And I only care about that bitchy stuff. And I can't help it. What do I do? I don't know what to do."

Rachel opened her arms to let Quinn in. The hysterical girl didn't think twice before jumping into the midget's embrace. She tightly held onto Rachel, never feeling such warmth in someone else.

"Quinn? Can I tell you something?"

"Mhm." She mumbled into Rachel shoulder.

"I've always wanted to be you. I've wanted to be as beautiful as you. As popular as you, and as happy as you seemed."

Quinn pulled away. Rachel regretted saying what she said, unaware of what was going to happen. Quinn broke.

"Rachel, please don't hate me for what I'm going to say. But I've never wanted to be you,"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh. "Well, other than my talent there's not much going for me…I mean, I'm not especially pre"

Quinn grabbed Rachel's shoulders. "It's because I've wanted to be _with _you."

Rachel looked into Quinn's red eyes. Her mouth dropped open.

"Sorry I took so long, Artie and Puck were hiding in the bathroom." Finn called from the stairs. Quinn quickly jumped away, going into another seat, leaving Rachel a little dumbfounded. The blond wiped away any moisture from her face and tried to look presentable.

"Quinn, were you crying?"

Quinn smiled and shook her head. "No, no. Just allergies."

Rachel shut her mouth. Then opened it. "I just dusted the other day!" she looked at Quinn, who was smiling at her. This sent Rachel's heart atwitter; Rachel was falling. Hard.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn hadn't been alone the rest of the night, so they never got the opportunity to finish the conversation or swap numbers to finished via phone. So, on Monday, both rushed quickly to glee. Rachel rushed there because that's what she did _every _day. And Quinn rushed there because that what Rachel did _every _day.

Unfortunately, Mr. Schue was there.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" Quinn had arrived prior to Rachel.

"Mr. Schue…is Rachel here? Have you seen Rachel?" Quinn was anxious, and subtlety was not her specialty.

"She'll be here in a moment."

Quinn nodded, and sat down. "Okay."

Mr. Schue pulled up a chair beside Quinn. Quinn tried not to make eye contact. "Wanna tell me what's up?"

Quinn looked at her teacher. He was like a second father to her. He was there when she got pregnant, when she made the Glist, when she needed someone. She couldn't lie to him.

"I love Rachel."

Mr. Schue's eyes widened. It wasn't the lesbian thing that caught him off guard, it was the Rachel part.

"Oh. Didn't see that coming."

Quinn started to cry. "I've screwed up."

"What do you…Rachel." Quinn shot up and turned around, where Rachel stood, in the doorway. Rachel lunged towards Quinn, who caught her in her arms. Each girl held the other in a passionate lock, not wanting anything to tear them apart.

"Girls?"

Rachel looked at Mr. Schue, but remained attached to Quinn. "Hi, Mr. Schue. Hair looks nice today."

Mr. Schuester snorted. "Thanks. Can we talk? In my office?"

Rachel nodded, and tried to break away from Quinn. "Quinn?"

"Hm?"

"If you let go, we can hold hands." Quinn let go of Rachel's neck, only to ensnare her hand. The two made their way into the tiny office that Mr. Schue acquired with the room.

"What's the problem, Quinn?" Mr. Schuester asked sensitively.

"I thought I screwed up. With Berry." She turned to her unofficial girlfriend, tears gathering in her eyes. Rachel wiped one that escaped her eyelid away, causing Quinn to duck her head and giggle.

"Okay, well. If you two ever have any problems, with anything. Students, family, anything, just"

"I have two gay dads so I don't think there'll be a problem with family." The brunette said cheerfully – saying that made her smile. Who knows why.

"But I have uptight Christian parents." This made Quinn want to vomit. A lot.

"Quinn, if anything ever happens, just call me. Okay?" Mr. Schue told her. She nodded, her heart swelling with how much love was present in such a tiny space. The two walked out of Schue's office, and into the hallway.

"I don't know what's going to happen, Berry, but I want you to know, I love you."

Rachel nodded, turning to her still-unofficial girlfriend. "Okay, I want you to know I'll always love you, even though you're a bitch." Quinn's mouth dropped open at Rachel Berry using profanity, especially against her. Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"Well!"

Rachel leaned up and kissed Quinn. "You know I love you, girlfriend." Now it's official.


End file.
